1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a storage device and a random access memory and a method of controlling a nonvolatile memory device and a buffer memory.
2. Background Information
To manage a large amount of data, a device and a method for managing data using an object oriented methodology are being researched. An object may include object data and an object identifier. A host device (or client device) may identify object data using an object identifier, and may request a write and a read of the object data using the object identifier. However, a storage device performs write and read operations based on addresses rather than object identifiers. Thus, an index which correlates the object identifier and the addresses (to which the object data are written) has to be managed.
The index is usually managed in a random access memory different than the storage device. An operating speed of the random access memory is higher than an operating speed of the storage device. Thus, if a part of object data is written in the random access memory instead of the storage device, an overall system speed may be improved. However, concrete and effective methods to implement the overall system have not been suggested until now. Thus, an urgent demand exists for research on specific and effective methods and devices for writing a part of data in the random access memory, i.e., in which the index is stored, instead of in the storage device.